Wowowillie
Not to be confused with the Defunct Philippine noontime show Wowowillie. ''Wowowillie ''is a Magisterian noontime variety-game show aired by the Magisterian Broadcasting Corporation. The show originally premiered on January 27, 2007 and originally concluded on October 26, 2013, nearly 3 years later, It was revived on January 21, 2017, It airs every Monday to Saturday with his main host, Willie Revillame. It is the only noontime program in Magisteria to have the Strong Parental Guidance of the MMPTCCB. It has it's own YouTube with 6.4 million subscribers. History Revillame's previous show Wil Time Bigtime ''ended it's 2 year run in ABC on January 6, 2007 and moved to MBC and to the noontime timeslot with a new show called ''Wowowillie, It competed with Good Afternoon, Magisteria! and Wowowillie mostly won the "Noontime War". It originally ended on October 26, 2013 as Willie announced on a May 31, 2013 edition of Wowowillie: "Well, I've been stressed lately, I think i need time to take rest and Wowowillie will take rest, so October 26, is the final episode of Wowowillie since i've been stressed out, and also my contract with MBC is also ending on October 31, and i don't know if i'm gonna renew my contract, so, please, understand that", marking Willie's retirement from television, at the penultimate episode of Wowowillie (October 25, 2013), He sang his one song, Here I Am. then he sang his hits back in his Wil Time Bigtime days in the final episode of Wowowillie. It was replaced with MBC Movie Marathon on Noontime until it was announced on December 1, 2016 that Willie is coming back to Television on January 21, 2017. on November 27, 2010, Wowowillie's third tour went deadly as 67 were dead in a stampede in the entrance of Madison Square Garden, 200 were injured at the stampede, The stampede was triggered due to a announcement that people now can come in. The main host Willie Revillame was met with criticism after the stampede. He went for a indefinite leave for 2 months just coming back on January 29, 2011. on November 2, 2009, Wowowillie was rated SPG due to a scandal happened in a episode of the show. It's still SPG when it was revived on January 21, 2017. on November 30, 2019, Wowowillie introduced a newly renovated studio and also new songs, according to Willie, It is his early christmas present for the fans of Wowowillie. Hosts Main Host * Willie Revillame (2007-2013; 2017-present) Co-Hosts 1st Generation * Marcel Fa Li (2007-2013) * Pete Crews (2007-2013) * Lisamarie Philbin (2007-2012) 2nd Generation * Mariel Del Rio (2017-present) * Alexandra O'Brien (2017-present) * Rose Hughes (2017-present) * Jayann Bellic (2017-present) * Lisamarie Philbin (2017-present) * Eric Mortero (2017-present) Featuring * Wowowillie Girls (2007-2013; 2017-present) * ASF Girls (2007-2013; 2017-present) * DJ Coki-to-the-Lee (2007-2013; 2017-present) Tours * Philippine Arena, Philippines (December 21, 2007) * Mercedes Benz Superdome, New Orleans, Louisiana, United States (January 26, 2008) (Wowowillie's 1st Anniversary) * Madison Square Garden, New York, NY 10001, United States (November 27, 2010) (The Stampede) Segments Rock n' Rollin Random audience members get to play Rock n' Rollin. The objective of the game is to repeat the words "Rock" and "Rollin". Before the game starts, a Wowowillie dancer gives each contestant ₦1,000. Willie puts the microphone in front of a contestant's face and they are supposed to say "Rock" while raising their hands together, then another co-host will put the microphone to another contestant's face and they are to finish the cheer with saying "Rollin" and rolling their hands below their waist. If one of them makes a mistake, he/she is out of the game and gets a gift pack from all sponsors. If three of them are remaining, Willie asks each contestant his/her name and hometown/group before the game continues. If two of them are remaining, two Wowowillie dancers hold a flag that says "Rock n' Rollin Championship Round". Then either of the two will be decided by Willie: the game will continue and the winner will win a gift from sponsors, Wowowillie jacket, and ₦50,000 cash. Or both contestants win and each of them will receive will win a gift from sponsors, Wowowillie jacket, and ₦25,000 cash. Two people receiving ₦25,000 cash will total ₦50,000 all in all. Or the last three contestants win and each of them will receive will win a gift from sponsors, Wowowillie jacket, and ₦20,000 cash. Three people receiving ₦20,000 cash will total ₦60,000 all in all. Willie of Fortune Three contestants/groups selected earlier through themed auditions compete in Willie of Fortune. This segment allows the contestants to share their life stories and their talent to the world. Each contestant is given a ₦20,000 cash prize for showcasing their talent. The in-house keyboardist plays a portion of a song, and the first person to name the song correctly gets one point each. Three points are required by one of the contestants to move on to the "Cash or Open" Jackpot Round. Otherwise, all three players will play the jackpot round. It is based on and up to Willie's decision that either the "What's The Song?" will be played by the three contestants or all of them will play the "Cash or Open". Cash or Open In this game "Cash or Open", there is a wheel with 10 colors (Gold, Silver, Green, Yellow, Red, Orange, Indigo, Blue, Black and Brown) and the main prize "Mega Jackpot", 9 of the colors have nothing at all and 1 of the colors have the "Mega Jackpot", If the Willie of Fortune ''contestant or all of the 3 ''Willie of Fortune ''contestants picked "Cash" and one prize was in the color, then they will recieve what did they got in the previous segment but not the "Mega Jackpot" that was in the color. and if they picked "Open" and the "Mega Jackpot" was there, then they will win the "Mega Jackpot" that was in the color with their ₦20,000 from the previous segment. The Mega Jackpot consists ₦1,000,000, A Brand new car and a House and Lot. Cash or Open Mega Jackpot Winners InstaJam ''InstaJam is a section with no games, and no members of the audiences whether hand-picked or randomly chosen. However, in this session, guest stars from even beyond Magisteria come to the show and sings a piece of music, either their own or someone else's. Wil's Playlist This section is of which the main host of the show, Willie Revillame sings one or several of original songs that he himself recorded and sang. He sings on a playback, or recorded version of the song, and lip syncs along with the lyrics of the song. He usually does it for the enjoyment of the audience, but can do it for a group of people or just one individual. Wowowillie Mini Concert The Wowowillie Mini Concert is also a section with no game, and no members from the audiences, in this session, The Co-Hosts including Willie will sing a song in their option, However, Willie will only sing his singles, The segment only happens every Saturday. Dear Wilfredo Willie Revillame and his co-hosts will be giving a love-advice to the letter sender after Alexandra O'Brien reads the featured love story of the day. Rush 4 Win 6 members of the audience will be picked to play "Rush 4 Win". Each game has two or three rounds. The contestants are wearing multicolored skintight body suits all trying to climb a slippery staircase for 5 minutes. The contestants must first apply a slippery substance throughout their body and roll on the floor for spreading the slippery substance before starting the game. The slippery staircase also includes obstacles such as releasing of smoke and slime. The contestants must climb the staircase by crawling and must avoid standing and kneeling to avoid a violation or a foul. If a contestant has accumulated a total of three fouls, the contestant will be disqualified in the game. A winner is declared when a player gets the flag from the peak of the stairs. The winner will recieve a Wowowillie jacket and ₦5,000. Ratings Wowowillie's pilot episode earned a 28.3% rating compared to TV5's Good Afternoon, Magisteria! with a 13.4%, MBN (now 9)'s Student Canteen with a 7.8% and CBS' 12 o'Clock at CBS with a 5.9% Wowowillie's original final episode earned a 25.9% and The revival episode of Wowowillie earned a 31.9% rating. Wowowillie's lowest rating was a 8.9% in 2010 after the Stampede, Wowowillie was losing to Good Afternoon, Magisteria!, Student Canteen and to 12 o'Clock at CBS until Willie returned to the show after a 2-month indefinite leave. Trivia * It has a studio with a capacity of 1,500 seats, The V.I.P is on the front row and the rest is on the back. * Wowowillie's old studio only had 750 seats, and most people were outside of the studio watching in a TV. * The Wowowillie Studio (formerly MBC Annex Theater) started construction in 2008. * The MBC Annex Theater cost ₦160 million ($225 million), Willie bought it to making it the Wowowillie Studio. Category:2000s Category:2007 Magisterian tv series debuts Category:2007 Category:2000s shows Category:2007 shows Category:2013 finales Category:2010s finales Category:2019 reboots Category:2010s reboots Category:2017 reboots Category:Variety shows Category:Game shows Category:Fictional game shows Category:TV shows Category:Fictional TV shows Category:TV shows with YouTube channels Category:Magisteria Category:Television in Magisteria